


Stranger In A Strange Mart

by mvernet



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Disability, Easter, Injured Blair, Jail, M/M, Peeps, Sentinel Thursday Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Blair is recovering from being shot by Quinn. He should stay at home and rest, but it's Easter Time and he wants to do something nice for Jim.





	Stranger In A Strange Mart

Blair was stretched out on the couch at the loft feeling miserable and unreasonably sorry for himself. The wound in his leg from his encounter with Quinn’s bullet pounded with pain and the remnants of his double concussion rattled around in his aching head. He had been home from the hospital only one day and already he was figuratively climbing the walls, since he wasn’t able to climb walls or even walk unaided. Blair hated being an invalid, especially now because Jim was his partner in all things. Since the aftermath of Lash and consequent discussions of nipple rings and ass tattoos, his Sentinel had taken his Guide to bed and bonded the heck out of him. 

 

Now Jim had refused to do anything more than kiss and cuddle until he was healed. Blair was secretly trying to cut back on his pain and anxiety meds. He hated not being able to concentrate and being totally dependent on his partner. He wanted his life back. Jim would shoot Blair himself if he knew he had secretly tossed his pills into the abyss of his backpack yesterday and again today. He had insisted that his guilt ridden, overly attentive, tense lover and Blessed Protector go into work for the day, since reports don’t write themselves especially when the Blessed Protectee wasn’t there to type them up. 

 

Blair took off his glasses and rubbed his blurry eyes. He was still having trouble reading the print on his computer screen which was currently nestled in his blanket covered lap. He gave it up as a lost cause, but took one final look at his e-mail. His fellow TA, Phil, who had taken over his classes till he was back on his feet, had left him a brief note saying his students were caught up, and to have a great Easter weekend. He sent him a cute picture of a rabbit on crutches saying, ”Everybunny hops you get well soon.”

 

_Huh. Tomorrow is Easter and Jim has off. Wonder why he didn’t make plans? Probably thought I’d hurt myself opening a hard boiled Easter egg. Stupid Sentinel._

 

Blair had very sketchy memories about Easter celebrations with Naomi. He remembered attending seders at passover and dancing naked under the aquarius blue moon at the spring equinox. And of course he was familiar with the resurrection story with all its rich and varied symbolism. As a young impoverished student he looked forward to after Easter candy sales where he would treat himself to a long-eared chocolate bunny, seventy-five percent off. 

 

He recalled before the whole saving Simon from Crazy Quinn thing, sipping a Washington cherry flavored coffee in Simon’s office listening to Jim and Simon wax poetic about Easter foods. Not the traditional dysfunctional family dinner, they agreed they could both have done without that. But the food itself. Simon almost drooled talking about his Grammy’s ham with raisin sauce and sweet potato pie. Jim smacked his lips at Easter egg salad sandwiches with marshmallow peep chasers. As far as chocolate bunnies went, Simon was a tail first kinda guy and Jim, of course, went for the ears. At the time Blair sipped his overly flavored coffee and observed without comment. But now he had an idea.

 

_Jim deserves a surprise. He’s been so worried about me. He really does have a marshmallow bunny heart and as a lover he’s as creamy, sweet and satisfying as a whole basket of cadbury chocolate eggs. Now I’m hungry and horny. It sucks having to take it easy. It sucks sitting around the loft gathering dust. I’m going to make my lover boy an easter basket. He’ll love it and it will be easy. I’ll just take the # 6 bus to that new Meglomart that opened up. One stop shopping for all my needs. Jim will be thrilled. I better empty out my backpack and make room for the awesomest Easter present ever!_

 

Because of his eclectic taste in classic but unreliable cars, Blair was used to taking the # 6. He knew all the drivers by name and they knew him. Today Tony had the route and was more than willing to manipulate Blair and his crutches on board and help him settle into a handicapped seat right behind the driver. Blair kept Tony thoroughly entertained with condensed tales of his exploits shouted over the engine noise between stops. 

 

The Meglomart parking lot was packed. Tony tapped his horn and complained to Blair about four wheelers who couldn’t see a city bus when it was up their ass. It seemed like it took forever to get into the store. He had to stop for moms with multiple kids hanging from the shopping cart and Dads speeding to their cars with overfull baskets like they were running a nascar race. Blair was exhausted even before he got into the store. 

 

He stood on his crutches right inside the entryway and suddenly felt like he was a stranger in a very strange land. He had no idea where anything was in this huge store. He was the only person standing still and he was jostled and cursed at by busy shoppers. Tony the bus driver was gone and Jim was all the way downtown. His leg began to throb in earnest.

 

Suddenly his near panic attack was interrupted by a small hand on his arm The hand was attached to a gray haired lady in a red Meglamart smock. “Would you like an Amigo cart, dear? I have one all charged up.”

 

Blair looked where the gentile lady was pointing. A neat row of handicapped carts were plugged into the wall. Blair smiled and nodded. “Thank you. I think I would.” The greeter took his elbow and helped him sit in the electric scooter’s wide seat. She unplugged the cart and arranged Blair’s crutches and backpack for him in the basket. With a small wave she disappeared into a sea of strangers like an Meglomart guardian angel.

 

Blair looked down at the control panel and discovered he couldn’t read it, he had left his glasses at the loft. 

 

_How hard could it be?_

 

He clicked a toggle switch till bars of red glowed bright and clear. He pulled up on the left hand control. A very loud beeping sound accompanied the loud bang when he hit the wall behind him. He glanced around at the faces around him. No one seemed to notice his embarrassment. No one seemed to notice him at all.

 

_It’s like I’m invisible. I have merged with my cart and we are one._

 

Blair pulled up on the right handle and jerked forward. He almost ran over a woman carrying a stuffed bunny too big for even a Meglomart bag. She opened and closed her mouth rapidly as if she wanted to rip Blair a new one, but suddenly realized it wouldn’t do to yell at a cripple so close to Easter Sunday. Blair stared after her wide eyed and began to chuckle softly. The anthropologist in him awakened. He was seeing the world from a very different viewpoint.

 

_Sadly, most societies treat their disabled members as a curse. A reminder that life is treacherous and one moment is all it takes for your life to change forever. There are many sad stories of wounded warriors being left to die because they could no longer contribute to society. I like to think that a disability gives you an alternate viewpoint on the world that enriches and expands the so called normal perceptions of society._

__

__

After a few more false starts, Blair began to get the hang of cruising at a brisk one mile an hour. The sea of strangers parted before him, dodging right and left or trying to out run him in the cross lanes. He heard groans and soft cursing as he plunged down the too small aisles searching for the seasonal section. He was getting very tired and began miscalculating his turning radius, hitting cardboard displays and bumping into the edges of overstocked pallets.

 

He finally found an land of happy pastels in a world of subdued, wintery colors. He scooted down the seasonal aisle, dodging toddlers and stuffed toys that had tumbled off the packed shelves. He picked out a smallish basket that would fit in his backpack and some eco-friendly recycled easter grass in neon green. He sorted through the assorted single wrapped candy choosing easter treats that were low on additives. He chuckled inanely when he found a boxed chocolate bunny called, Bunny Cop with long ears, a candy badge and a carrot filled holster. It didn’t take him long to find a Hippie Bunny to match with candy spectacles and carrot shaped love beads. He put them both in his basket.

 

Still chuckling to himself he spotted the peeps display and pulled out into traffic. His cart came to an abrupt halt when he hit another Amigo cart that had careened around the corner, head on. 

 

“Hey! Dipshit! Watch where you’re going!” In the other cart was a huge, muscular fellow in a varsity jacket. His knee was in a brace most likely from a sports injury, judging by the Gatorade and protein bars filling his basket. His cart had also clicked off due to a crash safety feature. He seemed uninjured as he cursed and set his Gatorades upright again.

 

Blair on the other hand had felt the jolt like an current of pain running through his injured leg and exploding in his concussed head. He threw his hands up and yelled. “What’s wrong with you, man? This store is packed and you’re tooling around like you’re on a fucking racecourse. You inconsiderate, knuckle dragging, gorilla!”

 

The big man was trying to restart his cart. “Why you little hippie freak! I could wipe this shiny floor with your ass if I wasn’t injured.”

 

“Come on, you prick. Don’t let that stop you!” Blair grabbed some peep chicks and hurled the ten packs at the jock. Customers started to run, picking up overly excited children and dodging colorful marshmallow treats as they flew through the air.

 

“You are insane, bitch. I’m out of here.” The jock finally got his cart to back up and he fled the scene just as the manager and assistant manager came round the corner on the far end of the aisle.

 

Blair was out of his mind with rage. He was tired of being seen as a victim by any macho stranger that crossed his path. Images of jumping off cliffs, running through the forest, damp smoky mine shafts and strangers wanting him dead filled his head. But instead of a his usual anxiety attack, he wanted to lash out and attack the asshole who caused him more pain. He restarted his cart and took off after the jock. He spotted him in the condiments aisle and hunkered down ready to ram the bastard. The jock saw him at the last minute and made a sharp right. Blair hadn’t seen the cardboard display of Heinz party packs and hit it at full speed. Squeezable bottles of ketchup, mustard and relish filled the air like live grenades. A ketchup bottle exploded on contact with the handlebar of the cart, covering Blair with thick tomato gore. A handful of other casualties littered the linoleum like a BBQ battlefield. 

 

Blair wiped ketchup off his face with his sleeve and quickly backed up, skidding on condiments as he beeped backwards. He dodged down the wine aisle cringing at the sound of glass breaking behind him and hightailed it around the puzzled greeter. His fuzzy brain didn’t tell Blair what he should do when he got beyond the electric doors. He just knew he needed to get away. He was cut off by a patrol car equipped with a flashing Mars light and two of Cascades finest. The Meglomart managers were right behind him, breathless and accusing.

 

As the patrolmen approached Blair his muzzy mind panicked and he screamed, “Jim! Jim! Please! No hospital! No helicopter! I’m afraid of heights! Jiiiiim!”

 

~~~***~~~

 

Jim came home early bearing a bulging brown paper bag stapled shut from Blair’s favorite Chinese restaurant and the news that Simon wanted them over on Sunday for a last minute traditional Easter meal he was preparing for Darryl.

 

He was indulging his sense of smell, trying to figure out the ingredients in the happy family sauce, so he didn’t notice immediately that Blair was gone. He put their dinner down on the table and searched for Blair's heartbeat. He didn't find it. He grabbed his phone, hit speed dial and cursed when he heard Blair’s African message drums ringtone coming from his empty room. He looked in to see most of the contents of his backpack tossed on the bed including Blair’s consultant ID and several little white and blue pills, but no backpack. He glanced at the answering machine. It was blinking. Panic was starting to flutter in his gut as he listened to the message.

 

//Detective Ellison? This is Sergeant Owens over at precinct ten. We are holding Blair Sandburg here till you can claim him. Seems he got into some trouble over at that new Meglomart store. There are no formal charges yet, but he’s a little out of it so we’re holding him for his own protection. I checked out his story that you were his partner over in Major Crimes. You should really get him an ID and a cellphone. The desk sergeant over in your neck of the woods tells me the little guy’s a hero, wounded in action. He sure is a trouble magnet, isn’t he? I’m waiting on your call back. If I don’t hear from you by end of shift, I’ll have to send him over to the hospital for a psych eval.//

 

Jim called him back as he ran for his truck.

 

~~~***~~~

 

Jim finished getting the whole unbelievable story from Sergeant Owens as he took him to the holding cell. Blair was lying on a threadbare cot his leg elevated by his ruined jacket and his arm flung over his eyes. Jim could tell he was awake, his breath coming in deep shuddering gasps.

 

The Sergeant had confiscated Blair’s backpack, along with his crutches, shoes and belt. Owens opened the cell and left Jim alone with Blair. Jim ran his senses over his Guide. He looked terrible, rumpled with ketchup staining his clothes and stuck in his hair. The ketchup looked too much like blood for Jim’s liking. Blair smelled worse, like a fourth of July BBQ on July fifth. His heartbeat was a little too fast and his breathing ragged. Jim knew he was in pain. 

 

“Hey there, Blair Skywalker. I heard you had your own version of cart wars down at the Meglomart.”

 

Blair sat up wearily. “Jim! You came! You’re here!”

 

Jim knelt on one knee beside his disheveled friend. Jim stroked his cheek feeling the tracks of salty tears under his sensitive fingers. “Of course I came for you. I’ll always come for you. Even if you do end up on the wrong side of the law..”

 

“Jim? How can you joke about it? I took down a Meglomart single handed with a handicapped cart!”

 

“That’s my Sandburg. Always improvising.”

 

Blair started to tear up again. “Jim. I lost it. I thought I was fighting for my life, I thought I was back in the forest running and hurting. I thought the cops were going hang me from that damn helicopter again and… I think I’m losing my mind.”

 

“Blair, honey. I’m so sorry I let them evacuate you like that. you lost so much blood, I just wanted you taken care of. I didn’t stop to think that you needed me near you to feel safe. You have to give yourself a break here, Chief. You are still recuperating. You stopped taking your meds didn’t you?”

 

Blair’s eyes opened wide, then he looked down and nodded.

 

“That’s all it was, Blair. You need to rest and take your meds. You can’t fool around with concussions and gunshot wounds. You were hit in the head twice! And being shot is a violation of the body and soul. It takes time to get over, I know. Let me take care of you, honey. It doesn’t mean you’re weak to need some TLC from your big buff boyfriend.”

 

Blair chuckled through his tears. “I’m sorry, Jim. You’re right. Take me home, please?”

 

“Sure thing. Let me go get your crutches and your stuff.” Jim helped him to sit up and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t try to escape.”

 

Blair chuckled again and wiped his eyes a smile brightened his dirty face. Jim was more than glad to see it. Jim stood and headed out, anxious to get his hurting lover home. Blair called after him. “Hey, Jim! I took out a Meglomart full of strangers with a handicapped cart!”

 

Jim’s laughter could be heard throughout the station. A few minutes and some false starts later Jim finally had a sticky, reeking Blair strapped into the truck. Blair rolled down his window when he saw Sergeant Owens trotting out to stop them. “Hey! Almost forgot, Sandburg. That Meglomart manager said not to worry about charges. After I told him you were a hero who was injured taking out an escaped convict, he changed his tune. He said Meglomart could afford to absorb the damages. The assistant manager even put together this for you out of the stuff you had in your basket. There may be some peeps missing.” Owens winked at Blair as he handed him a beautiful Easter basket. He walked away licking the telltale yellow sugar off his fingers.

 

“An Easter basket, Chief?”

 

“For you, Big Guy. That’s why I went to Meglomart. Happy Easter.”

 

Jim was stunned. He took the basket and gave a quiet gasp at Bunny Cop and his Hippie sidekick. He held back his emotions as he always did, but Blair could see the Jim’s love glow clearly in his ice blue eyes as he nodded his thanks. “Thanks. Chief. Happy Easter.”

 

Blair leaned back and closed his eyes. He was safe from strangers and strange marts. He was with Jim.


End file.
